CP - March, 2380
This page chronicles posts #6211-6315 and spans the time of March 1st to March 31st of the year 2380. *CP - February, 2380 *CP - April, 2380 Earth Plots First Week Now married, DENORIAN THAY is enjoying the after-party, where he is introduced to Heidi’s brother, Brian Hansen. They chat about what is best for Heidi and the men are in agreement that things will be better for her with Thay. Later, DENORIAN seeks out CADENCE MADDIX and CORBAN MADDIX at the party and chats them up, appreciating their attendance to the wedding despite having to be nude. The next day, CORBAN rents a hotel to rekindle his old kinky flame with AMITY LIU and the two have some dirty fun! In New Orleans, KEEVAN visits the old home he used to live in and manages to find MIXIE BRIDGES outside. They chat before reusing the old Jacuzzi, this time the proper way ;) CATHASACH UNA is out with the kids at the London Zoo. BENJAMIN UNA and MYLEE MIWIKIZI are having fun, but Benny starts acting bratty. For the first time, Mylee says two words in secret to Cathasach. CORBAN MADDIX returns from his kinky night to a very angry CADENCE. He isn’t sure why, but she kicks him out of their HQ quarters to spend the evening on the Fenrir. HEIDI THAY is back to work in the cryogenics lab when she is visited by PANYIN TA’BAR. The Subverta has escaped from her guards and exploring. The women get into chats about husbands, families and children before Heidi is invited to dinner. BRYCE WREN and THREE are still together and managed to make the time for a vacation in the Canary Islands. They take the time to relax and make plans to play some golf. EBEN DORR is on Earth to speak with DENORIAN about Tucker. The Captain advises he severs ties with Katal and let Naryanna be the Aunt but not the mom! Back in HQ, CADENCE is finally about to make contact with TAHMOH ALMIN, who managed to get off the pre-warp planet with the help from hired bounty hunters. Cadence expresses her sadness over her marriage, but Tahmoh is little help. CORBAN then walks in, interrupting the conversation. He and Cadence proceed to get into a fight and he leaves. That night, CORBAN comes back in a very drunk state and managed to shower before just falling to sleep beside her. When CADENCE wakes up, they chat, showing she is more sad than angry now and worried about how to resolve this issue of his philandering. Second Week At the end of another run session, SIDNEY PIPER and ANDRUS ELBRUNNE schedule a different time to get together to chat about Sidney's new girlfriend. Afterwards, EDWARD ELBRUNNE becomes enraged at the idea he is second best and attempts to leave. Andrus finds out that the root of Eddie's issues surround his mothers death and her last words of disappointment. KATAL UNA hopes to cement more of a bond between her and CADENCE MADDIX. She visits with a gift and the two bond, if only alittle. CADENCE then fullfils her obligation to teach when she arrives to lecture in ANDRUS' survival class. She gives the students the downlow on the dirty tricks to stay alive. In Brazil, QUESTA MUNROE has come to a decision about her future. She opts to have the children a more extensive part of it and contacts CORAT DAMAR on Cardassia to tell him. She explains the children are more important and must give up her Cardassian citizenship (as requested by Shawn). QUESTA then leaves to tell SHAWN MUNROE the news. He is shocked, but very pleased with the idea of making the marriage work! SHAWN and QUESTA rework an old family tradition of making meals together, opting to shop for the ingredients first. There is clear sexual tension before Shawn expresses his wish to kiss her, only after explaining he wants her to want it too: Questa agrees! Third Week Hoping to get children involved in daily activities HEIDI THAY and SHAWN MUNROE are at the zoo. They run into each other and Shawn offers baby advice to the new mother. Now in a penal colony on Titan, CADENCE meets randomly with now bounty hunter, TAHMOH ALMIN. He is shocked to see her there and is given the name of the woman who put her there. CORBAN uses his Captain influence to have a conjugal visit with CADENCE where they are more of a couple despite the circumstances. ALGOL NUADA is on Earth now, conducting meetings with Admiral Janeway. He runs into MIXIE BRIDGES who befriends him enough to show him to an underwater aquarium in Mexico. VYLIN ANDICI is surprised to inherit items from a Vulcan man she had once represented. She gets a strange artefact which she brings to SHAWN MUNROE. He is shocked to learn it is two pieces of the ‘Stone of T’lor’ which is like a Vulcanoid Rosetta stone. Excited, SHAWN goes home and tells QUESTA MUNROE that he needs to leave for about a week to get the third piece of the stone. VYLIN does the same, explaining to ANDRUS ELBRUNNE that she is going with Shawn. Concerned, he offers to go with her. Ambassador KEEVAN is back on Earth after several conferences. He manages to have dinner with MIXIE where his concern/jealously over her interaction with Algol. Now that Shawn was unable to go to the zoo, QUESTA brings JAMES MUNROE along with her to help with the kids. All the girls enjoy a day out with the family and James is able to bond more with his step-mother. Fourth Week Now on Earth, PAYIN TA’BAR continues to work for her people, as well as smooth relations over with the Federation. While out, she meets with ALGOL NUADA, an Acamarian she is familiar with from her studies. They chat briefly and make plans to speak with each other again to exchange information. KATAL UNA and CATHASACH UNA finally have a day of peace with the children sleeping and opt to be intimate again ;) Unexpectedly, we see that MIXIE BRIDGES is kidnapped by PATRICK REESE. He beams her into a ship where he assaults her in his attempt to get a confession she is working for the Dominion. Later, in a third questioning session REESE returns to torture MIXIE some more. This time, he brands her forehead with a Dominion symbol so that everyone who sees her knows which side she is really on. With Shawn still away, QUESTA MUNROE takes the opportunity to contact CORAT DAMAR in regards to his up coming birthday in April. First, she catches up with GWENI DAMAR, than is able to have a pleasant, yet distant, conversation with Corat as she shows him Suni. At the Starfleet Academy, EDWARD ELBRUNNE is in the social science building for a psychology appointment when he is tempted to use a drug he found laying in the open. DENORIAN THAY sees this and speaks with the boy about choices. As they are leaving the building a fire alarm goes off and a security offer known as Forge leads them astray before injuring Eddie and kidnapping Thay. Despite his concerns for a missing Mixie, Ambassador KEEVAN sets up a meeting with TYREENA BROOKE to try and convince her to make another deal with the Dominion (possibly even spy). She thinks she can get the female Vorta Saryel but can’t make promises. JAMES MUNROE is pleased to have gotten confirmation from Cardassia that he was accepted to University. He tells ASHTA SAREX and it is a bittersweet moment for her, pleased he is going but will miss him. Getting no where with MIXIE, REESE lets her go. She was found in a hotel by Dr. DAVID MILLER. He takes her to a hospital where she confesses it was Reese who had done this. In the Una house, CATHASACH is busy watching over things when MYLEE MAWIZIKI comes out. She speaks to no one but him and manages to carry on a small conversation with her caretaker, figuring him for ‘daddy.’ SHAWN MUNROE arrives back to Earth from his adventures. He walks in on QUESTA making a video of Suni. He attempts to talk to her about his new findings but ends up leaving due to his discomfort around Suni. KEEVAN makes his way to the hospital where he is reunited with MIXIE. She tells him all about her horrific experience (including rape). Keevan tries to be of some comfort to her, assuring her that justice will be had. A sexually frustrated SHAWN is able to catch a glimpse of his wife in her low cut nightgown. He opts to speak with her and the couple share some passionate moments. QUESTA appreciates his gentleness and is willing to share a room with him from this night forward, however they are not yet intimate. In the morning, JAMES returns from Ashtas to tell his family of his acceptance into University. QUESTA is supportive where as SHAWN is very angry. QUESTA then leaves to spend her times in the library to study language so she can relate more with Shawn. While there she runs into ALGOL who is shocked to see another species from the Delta Quadrant (especially one known to be extinct). He offers to give her access to the libraries on his ship if her husband can teach him Federation Standard. Cardassia Plots First Week Sent on a mission, mDAYIN LETHO is sent to collect information on the boys who stopped them in the Luste several evenings before. RAYLON EVEK is at the docks and notices the ‘Terran’ man before apprehending him and questions the boy before opting to have him questioned by OO and then taken home for some personal question ;) mJAMES MUNROE puts on his investigative shoes and manages to sneak into the Bern Residence, only to be caught by ERON BERN. The Legate takes some time to discover he is the mirror version but soon realizes and takes the boy into custody for questioning! Second Week Cardassia, OZARA BERN is getting settled in the Bern residence. ERON BERN, who is more than pleased to have his wife back, makes some advances. But, he is disappointed when she rejects him, holding out for intimacy for just a bit longer. DURAS VENIK is out and about, meeting KOHSII DARIN at a cafe to chat about his time on Terok Nor. His chat becomes a rant about Kai, but he is able to open up about his feelings. KOHSII later meets with DURAS again, having asked him to tag along when she speaks to a renter about getting a new place for her dress shop! Third Week Finally on the planet, AMITY LIU makes the time to visits with RAYLON EVEK in Luste. They catch up with business talk and personal stuff including his 16th birthday celebrations and continuing their sexual relationship. Nearly two weeks after his incarceration mJAMES MUNROE is let out of the brig. He returns just in time to see mDAYIN LETHO was preparing to leave. The boys make up, explaining what the othe was up to in those times. GWENI DAMAR stats to take more of an active roll in her husbands affairs now Questa is gone. She makes the effort to speak with DAYIN LETHO, catching up on their personal lives. Going out for a manicure, AMITY and CYDJA BERN also catch up. Amity discovers that Cydja is more of a potty mouth and offers advice about the girl’s future as an educated woman. DURAS VENIK takes the time to speak with the doctor Kohsii had previously mentioned. He and ARUNDE REJAL get into a cock fight over how to treat a lady and Duras comes out on top. ERON BERN tries to have a chat with CYDJA about her behaviour, shocked about her manicure, bikini and lack of interest in Celar. He warns her that her brother is coming whether she wants him too or not. Finally in her new store (SiiSii’s) KOHSII DARIN has dinner with DURAS who is helping move in the bigger furniture. They chat about each other until some sexual tension bubbles up. Fourth Week Over at the Damar house Yorkin Korinas speaks with his daughter GWENI about her life and her children. DAMAR then arrives and proposes a change in military procedure creating a triumvirate, a group of three Legates, who rule in order to stop anyone from gaining too much power than abusing it. Korinas is hesitant but agrees to look for plausible candidates. AMITY LIU is informed by her father, Toral Cevdak, about the child mKai has brought with her from the mUni. She discovers the child (SOLIEL) is the result of a union between mAmity and mDamar! Torel asks her if she is willing to take the girl, Amity agrees to think about it. KOHSII DARIN is back to work in the Cevdak house when mKAI CEVDAK offers to help her clean up the bathroom. Kohsii sees the positive differences in the woman before asking her to stop by her shop to go dress shopping! Preparing to leave Cardassia, AMITY makes one more stop to DAMAR’s so she can pick up HAYDEN LIU. While there, the ex-couple manage to get into one more quarrel and Damar opts to take the immature approach to get the last word. In the Bern Residence, OZARA BERN finds it amusing how excited ERON BERN is getting over the fishing trip with Damar. She finds him working on his lures, confronting her husband about it. Eron denies that he is excited at all and that this is merely an obligation. Finally, DAMAR and ERON go on their fishing trip together. They discuss family some before Damar mentions his triumvirate plan. Eron agrees it will be a slow change but one that might just be for the better. He agrees to be a part of it should he be chosen. KOSHII is startled by some news she’s over heard while outside her store. She calls DURAS VENIK to her and confesses she heard two Romulans speaking with a Gul about a virus in the fisheries. DURAS then tells Bern about what he knows after KOHSII identifies the Gul. He has permission to be her guard and goes to SiiSii’s in the evening. There they have some more tension before both turn in for the night. The next day, DURAS is guarding around the Cevdak house when he runs into mKAI. He discovers she is from an alternate universe but leaves, feeling odd about the idea. Deep Space Nine Plots First Week Thinking more about children in general, KAI CEVDAK brings up the issue of having children with LOROT ROSS, as well as confesses her fathers offer to have her donate eggs to a segregate mother. Appalled, Lorot puts his foot down and Kai is thankful to have the choice taken out of her hands. DURAS VENIK finds his way to the station security offices when he finds out CYDJA BERN was ‘arrested’ to vandalism to the Cevdak-Ross quarters. They both deny it before OZARA BERN comes in and claims their quarters were hit as well and Cydja is let go. Later, DURAS and CYDJA chat about the prank and how sly Duras was to vandalize their own quarters before security found out! Newly arrived from the Delta Quadrant, ALGOL NUADA has docked on Deep Space Nine. While exploring the promenade, he runs into AMITY LIU who offers to show him around. He explains he is a species known as an Acamarian and that he was exiled from his homeworld and is now seeking another place to stay. PATRICK REESE is worried about the newcomer and speaks with ALGOL about his intentions or possible alliances with the RCS/Federation. Algol assures he is just interested in his own wellbeing. AMITY, who has stopped by the station en route to Cardassia, plans a dinner for ALGOL and they chat more about his people. The Acamarians (water people) have been in a long standing war with another species known as the Terridians (land people). Fourth Week Back on the station, RAZI SEN and QWIN RITALL are managing life as new parents. Baylee Sen-Ritall was born March 17th and now settling in nicely to her home on the station. The long time coming wedding between LOROT ROSS and KAI CEVDAK finally happens on March 25th, 2380. They have a simple ceremony with two witnesses in the arboretum! USS Fenrir Plots First Week Sick of his biological mother’s behaviour, TUCKER DORR finds NARYANNA U’ZOTTI and asks Aunt Nary to be his mother. The boy explains he feels left out and abandoned by Katal who continues to have and adopt other children. Nary says she will try but has to speak with his father. NARYANNA then goes to EBEN, apprising him of the situation. He is hesitant to have anyone else called mother as he is the true parent but agrees to consult Captain Thay for parenting advice. CORBAN is on the Fenrir and chats with MATTHEW HUNTER the evening after his romp with Amity and fight with Cadence. Maddix soon realizes his mistake and discovers it was his anniversary. CADENCE comes up to the Fenrir to get some of her things when she opts to have icecream in Ten Forward. There she chats with DEKE FORSYTHE about life on the ship and a few of her marital issues. CORBAN has another conversation with HUNTER who explains they have another mission ahead and will have a guest Captain on board: previous CTC applicant Muhjah al-Kariim. CORBAN leaves the Fenrir briefly to tell CADENCE that he would prefer she stayed on Earth while he was on the mission and that way they would have their space to work things out. Finally on their way, the Fenrir departs and CORBAN and HUNTER have a briefing with MUHJAH. She explains her ship was in the Gamma Quadrant monitoring a planet for first contact. After the initial warp burst there was an anomaly and the USS Bothmoora went missing. The Fenrir is being sent to investigate and make first contact with the people of Minit Beta! Second Week En route to the Gamma Quadrant, MATTHEW HUNTER is preparing everything that needs to be done for the away mission. He goes to conference with MUHJAH AL-KARIIM and discovers she is in Captain Maddix's quarters and he gives her a piece of his mind. HUNTER is then visited by CORBAN MADDIX who has been told by Muhjah about the confrontation. Matt gives his opinion about the Maddix marriage in an attempt to help. Now in the Gamma Quad, the Fenrir away team consisting of HUNTER, NARYANNA U'ZOTTI, DEKE FORSYTHE and PAUL GRAZIER split into two teams of two (Nary/Paul & Matt/Deke). They opt to explore the planet as quickly as possible. While the team is away CORBAN gets a communication from CADENCE. There is still tension until she offers to give him alittle show which effectively broke the ice ;) Several days later, the Fenrir and the USS Boothmora are back on Earth for repairs and an overhaul. CADENCE moves back into the Fenrir quarters and runs into MUHJAH. The Captain is up to his bitchy ways and gets punched for her troubles. Cadence can only wait for security to show up before taken to the brig! Whop waaa... (NOTE: Events of this plot will be explained in flashbacks! Timeline dictates, Fenrir's arrival to Gamma Quad March 8th and back to Earth by March 15th.) Third Week Captain al-Kariim has pressed charges against CADENCE MADDIX forcing PAUL GRAZIER to inform CORBAN MADDIX about what’s been going on. Once Maddix finds out he confronts Cadence before they reach a compromise in terms of his philandering, where he agrees to only have threesomes or women on a specified list. Hearing about the attack, DENORIAN THAY visits with CADENCE to reprimand her for her actions against Muhjah. She sees things could have turned out differently but doesn’t regret her actions. Instead she is sentenced to two weeks in a penal colony. Just before CADENCE is set to leave for the penal colony DENORIAN offers his goodbyes and CORBAN gives her a ring, which was long over due for their anniversary. Pleased with the new compromise, CORBAN goes to his first officer to fill him in. MATTHEW HUNTER is shocked that the Captain gets away with so much and most wives wouldn’t put up with it. Hunter suggests a program called ‘porn and pancakes.’ Arriving to the Porn and Pancakes talk, CORBAN is harassed by an anti-sex and anti-porn lecturer. He is aggravated and chastises HUNTER who thinks Maddix’s discomfort is amusing. Also concerned about CORBAN’s behaviour, Captain Jean-Luc Picard calls him to the Enterprise to offer advice in regards to how a proper Captain should act. Fourth Week Visiting with CADENCE MADDIX in the Titan Penal Colony, CORBAN MADDIX delivers the shocking news that Captain Mujhah al-Kariim was found dead, apparently from alcohol poisoning. Cadence is floored, attributing this ‘accident’ to Tahmoh. Later in the week, MATTHEW HUNTER discovers Mixie is missing and tells CORBAN about it. The Captain is shocked, not only by Mixie but Thay’s disappearance as well. CORBAN then goes to Titan again and tells CADENCE what is happening. She thinks it’s a conspiracy and makes the choice to tell him that she’d mentioned Muhjah’s name in passing to another man before the Captain’s death. Angered, Maddix leaves and Cadence takes a sedative. Stone of T'Lor Plots Third Week En route to the second moon of Vulcan, SHAWN, VYLIN and ANDRUS are chatting about what to expect: it comes out that Shawn and Vy had previous been intimate which brings out more of the Alpha Male in Andrus. After two days, the trio arrives to the moon where SHAWN offers VY and ANDRUS a translated book of their own, explaining there will be three stages to get through before they can get the third piece of the stone. In the first task, VYLIN images she sees her dream home and he ex-love Harold was still alive. ANDRUS convinces her it is just an illusion and that they have to continue. In the second tasks, ANDRUS loses his telepathic ability and is unsure he could keep going. In the middle of the room there is a puzzle to solve which Andrus gets obsessed over while SHAWN and VYLIN keep going. Finally, in the third room, SHAWN and VYLIN are confronted by Cardassians who proceed to execute James Munroe. Thinking it was real, Shawn is taken out of the race, leaving ANDRUS and VYLIN to get the stone. ANDRUS and VY makes their way to the last room, yet it is boobytrapped. Still, they were able to get the stone and get out of the boobytraps way, but not before Vy confesses her love for Andrus. SHAWN comes back, realizing everything was a trick. The trio leave the moon after a gruelling six hours. On the way back, VY and ANDRUS make love before talking about her confession, both comfortable with the epiphany. Flashbacks First Week January, 4th week, 2380 AMITY is preparing to leave but before that introduces ALGOL to the holodecks, a technology his people do not have. There he has a flashback to the moment he was exiled. King Balor summoned his son to speak with him, banishing him for his warmongering ways and his inappropriate relationship with a woman named Dziba. The next day, ALGOL approaches DZIBA, imploring her to leave with him, but she expresses she no longer loves him and cannot, leaving Algol to depart the planet alone. #03 March, 2380 2380 #03 2380 #03